


Teach me how to love

by LittleEagle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Mood Swings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Warning: non-con sex /I don’t support it/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: non-con sex /I don’t support it/

"Mr President, you asked to see me?" the secretary of his, [name] asked once the door closed behind her. Jefferson looked up from the paper he was reading. "Oh, yes. I need assistance in a volatile matter. I hope I can count on your help," he said rather expectantly. "Yes, sir, sure," she replied obediently. "Good. I'll tell the details once my friend, Madison arrives. Though it might take the evening until we finish," he said unaffected that she might have a program for the day. "It's fine, I didn't have anything to do today," she replied, cheery that she doesn't have to spend the evening in her miserable apartment alone. "Perfect," Thomas beamed at her with a dismissing gesture. 

[Name] left the office hurriedly at that and went back to what she was doing with the difference that she had a huge grin. It was not like she had an actual date with him but still she got a chance to spend more time with him. At first [name] didn't want to work for him as Jefferson was quite a change from Adams but eventually she warmed up to the situation. Thomas won her over with the stories he told about France and all the places he visited; [name] knew she'll never have the chance to travel like he did. And the more stories she heard, the more she grew to love the person itself, the always sleepy-sounding voice, the black locks bouncing at his wild gestures, those dark eyes that always glinted with emotions and just Thomas as a whole phenomenon. But [name] would never admit it for she was afraid to lose her job and because it was a hopeless, one-way love.  
††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

It was a bit past five when James arrived to the presidency. [Name] smiled at him and stood up from her small, clutter free desk. "Good evening, sir. Would you like me to announce your arrival?" she asked politely. "No need for it, dear," he said and walked to Thomas' office. [Name] was left there, blinking in confusion. No one ever called her  _dear_  or any other affectionate way. After she realised how stupid she must look she sat back at her desk, waiting for the men to call for her. But she couldn't sit still and engage herself with meaningless things so she decided to make some coffee. She knew Jefferson loved coffee.

 

She was balancing the tray easily on her way back to the pre-hall her desk was in when the door of Jefferson's office opened so suddenly that she spilled some of the coffee on her dress. "Shoot," [name] grumbled silently and put the tray onto a nearby table. "Is everything alright, miss?" the person coming out -Madison- asked. "Yes, my dress got ruined only," she replied meekly, feeling flustered all of a sudden. "Are you sure? It would be wise to check whether you burnt your skin," he suggested and took a step closer to her. "There's no need to worry, sir," she said and tried to go around him but collided into a firm chest. "What tak-" Jefferson was about to say when [name] crashed into him. "So here's the two of you," he said while taking half a step back to keep the both of them from falling over.

She stepped away with a faint blush on her cheeks at the words. It was a simple statement but it sounded so guilty for her. "Sorry, sir. I was just making coffee and Mr Madison surprised me and I spilled it on myself," [name] explained in one breath. "Then come on, we have to check if it was only your clothes," Jefferson said and grabbing her upper arm he started to walk back to his office. Now that there was no escaping the way both of them forced to check for any burns made [name] slightly suspicious. "But, sir, you don't have to," she tried for a last time.

Jefferson walked her to his desk, trapping her between himself and the piece of furniture. "[Name], let me check it," Thomas said with a surprising gentleness. She shook her head, too scared from this new side of him to be able to speak. "If I was to ask the same in a bedroom, would you still object?" he asked leaning closer to her. Meanwhile Madison has walked into the office, locking the door after himself. "Excuse me. What?!" she said shocked. "I said," he started less patiently, "would you refuse in other circumstances?" [Name] hung her head, cheeks flustered from shame as she replied. "There's a slim chance for that to ever happen but  _no_." Madison picked up the letter opener distracted as he stood on the other side of the desk. "So?" Thomas asked with an eyebrow raised. 

When she hasn't replied his arm snaked around her waist and his other moved to lift her head. "[Name], I know how you feel, I know you love me," Jefferson smirked, his fingers caressing along her jawline. "Ho-how did you find out?" she asked stuttering and tried to move away but the desk kept her from it. "It wasn't me. You see, my friend here, James has a great sense to find things out," he said glancing at said person. She started to amuse him more than he thought was possible. However Madison started to grow annoyed. "Thomas, just get over with it," he growled. "Wait," [name] exclaimed, catching both of their attention. "I have a few questions if I don't have a say in what happens." The two of them nodded for her to go on. "First, what does Madison have to do with this? I mean, it's you, Mr President for whom I feel strongly. And the other thing, you don't feel the same, so why the fuss?" she managed to say relatively calm.

Jefferson glanced at the other briefly before focusing on [name] again. "You're right, I don't love you.  _But_  I want you. Simple as that. As per Madison, he wanted a reward for finding it out," he replied as if it was an everyday thing, like commenting on the weather. "I'm not a plaything to be a reward!" [Name] shouted and turned around to face Madison, the sound of ripping fabric accompanying her words. "What the~?" she muttered and reached behind her, her fingers entangling in and loosening the laces of her dress what has been cut. Madison dropped the letter opener onto the desk with a scornful smile. "I'm not as patient as I might seem. And, au contraire to Thomas, I do have some feelings," he said calmly but his eyes told otherwise. 

[Name] turned back, picking up the dull blade and pressed it against Jefferson's neck. "Let me go, you disgusting freaks," she seethed angrily, tears threatening to spill. He gripped her wrist and easily got rid of the blade which fell to the carpeted floor with a small thud. "Now, now, why don't you just calm down and then we won't need to hurt you?" Jefferson's sounded sweet but he was glaring daggers at her. His hands moved to rip off the outer layer of her dress which was already slipping down. "Please, stop," [name] whined and crossed her arms over the corset. "Stop being stubborn, dear," James suggested while undoing his cravat to use it for tying together her wrists behind her back.

Jefferson pulled off her inner skirt before lifting her easily and placing her onto the desk. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he started to shed his clothes, the thing Madison was doing already. "I hate you. Both of you," she seethed as she tried scrambling down from the desk. "Stay still, dear," James said pulling on her refrains and almost succeeded in making her fall back. "You don't hate us, you just hate our methods," Jefferson smirked as he got rid of the last piece of clothing. He pulled her back into a standing position, wrapping an arm around her waist. He forced his lips onto hers and Madison started to loosen her under-corset. [Name] bit down on his lip when he tried to push past her lips. "Damn you, girl. I just wanted to make you feel good but you seriously harden my task," Thomas growled when he let go of her. "You make me feel like a bloody whore," she spat at him.

There was a moment of silence before Jefferson spun her around and pushed her down onto the desk. "I'll show you what it's like when I make someone feel like a whore," he growled as he stepped directly behind her. Her view fell onto Madison, more specifically his erection. "No. Please, do-" [name] squeaked as he forced his length inside her mouth. He gripped her hair, using it to move her head up and down. Her eyes started to water as the thrusts started to gag her. Jefferson took hold of her hips, his member poking at her core. Without any warning he thrust into her, robbing her from her virginity. The tears that welled up in [name]'s eyes now started to fall as the unbearable pain coursed through her body. Fortunately, Jefferson still had enough humanity to stop for almost a minute.

The pain started to disappear by the time Thomas moved again. He kept the pace slow, pushing as deep as he could. After a couple more minutes when he increased the pace, [name] felt the pain slowly turn into something more pleasurable. A few feeble moans left her lips, the vibrations causing Madison's member to grew even harder. He pulled away, not yet wanting to meet his release and she could finally take a deep breath. Her quiet moans became gradually louder as Jefferson  kept pounding into her relentlessly. "I'm-," [name] gasped but before she could finish the sentence Jefferson pulled away. "So you're enjoying yourself, eh?" he smirked and helped her straighten up. He undid the restraints on her wrist and turning her around he pressed a kiss to her lips.

He leaned against his desk, pulling [name] against himself. "I can make it more enjoyable," he whispered and kissed under her ear. His hands moved from her hips to her tighs, lifting her so her knees rested on the edge of the desk, surrounding Jefferson's waist. [Name] gripped his shoulders to keep from falling off and bent her head into the crook of his neck. He flashed a content smile at no one in particular before he leaned down to suck on her collarbone. She let out a surprised moan, directly followed by a louder one when he entered her again. "You're so tight," he mumbled against her skin when he started to pump into her. [Name] looked up with a blush on her face. "That sounds dirty," she mumbled and arched her back a little. "Like all the little sounds you make," Madison said and put her arms around her body.

[Name] didn't even have time to ask what he was doing before his tip pressed against her butt. His hands moved to massage her breasts to distract her from the short span of pain he caused when he thrust into her. It still wasn't enough and she bit into Thomas' shoulder to muffle her scream. He grunted in slight discomfort and she removed her teeth from his skin however she let her forehead rest against it. She closed her eyes as she was rocked by their movements. James started kissing and biting her neck but not hard enough to leave marks, Jefferson already saw to it. Their grunts and growls mixed with pants and so did her moans. "Je-Jeff~," she mumbled but he cut her off. "Just call me Thomas," he said as she lifted her head with the arching of her back. "Thomas, there," she moaned when he hit her special spot.  
Madison didn't really spoke, not as if he talks too much anyways. Even if he was quiet, it wasn't like [name] could forger about him. Madison was still kissing and nipping her neck, his hands hasn't left her breasts even for a millisecond and he was thrusting into her a bit more painfully than Thomas did. That's why it came as a surprise for her when his hold tightened as he let his seed spill inside her. James remained leaning against her back and pressing her against Thomas until his breathing calmed down. Jefferson changed his hold on [name] when James stepped away, moving her faster up and down his member. "Come for me," Thomas whispered and nibbled on her earlobe. His tone of voice sent a shiver down her spine and sh pressed her hips even closer to his every time she pushed down on him. "Thomas," she moaned loudly after a few minutes, every part of her body trembling from pleasure and exhaustion. A couple more powerful thrusts later Jefferson came too, pumping sloppily until the last of his seed dripped inside her.

Thomas slowly put her down and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss which she returned gladly. It confused her a bit how could she actually like the _whole_ thing at the end but shut off her thinking and concentrated only on the kiss. [Name] took a deep breath when he let go of her and buried her face into the crook of his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed about being naked in front of them. "What's the matter?" he asked brushing her hair with his other arm around her. "Nothing, I just feel a little shy," she admitted after a bit of silence. "Sort her out," Madison said from the door already dressed. "A good night and it was a pleasure to meet you, dear," he added and left before any of them could say anything.

Comfortable in his gentle hold [name] didn't really want to move. Thomas held her away a bit and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "You should get dressed before you catch a cold," he said and reached for his own clothes already. "Sure," came her short reply as she started dressing. "Sir, why are you being so kind now?" [Name] asked, unable to hold back her curiosity. "It's called _manners_. And Thomas," he replied as he was buttoning up his shirt. "What?" she looked at him confused. "Look, I needed this badly and that damned Burr gives me enough shit to handle. I wanted to do this for quite a time anyways but it didn't happened the way I wanted. It's really something you shouldn't forgive because it must feel like I just used you but I just had to let it loose," Thomas explained. [Name] didn't expect him to open up like this and it seriously confused her. "Thomas, it's okay, I guess," she said with a ghost of a smile.

He snorted softly and dismissively. "Actually, it should be me asking why are _you_ so kind," he said and helped to fasten her damaged dress. "I want to keep my job and shouting at my boss wouldn't really help. And because I have feelings for you I certainly won't stress you out more. I can be angry at you at home," [name] replied and turned around to face him. "Stop it, you girl. I should be feeling bad and not being comforted by you," he said not actually minding it, just not understanding. "I see. Then I'm leaving now and leave you wallow in self-pity," she said with a little smirk and headed to the door. "Stop right there," he called out before she grabbed the handle. "Damn, you make me want to be a better person," he muttered as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head to her shoulder. "I need you," Thomas whispered against her neck, his hold tightening around her. "I need you to teach me how to love you."


End file.
